Mobile Armored Suit
The Mobile Armored Suit is the latest in advanced defense of the N.O.V.A. Marine Corps. There are three variations of the MAS featured in the N.O.V.A. trilogy. The abilities of the Mobile Armored Suit is only used in Campaign. The armor is comprised of shoulder, arm plates, armoured gloves, torso armor, leg armor and of course a helmet. The suit is compatible with a Jetpack. Suit powers Suit powers drain energy from the suit's energy bar in N.O.V.A. 2, but in N.O.V.A. 3, suit powers can be used at leisure without fear if wasting shield energy. Shock Wave: This power is available in N.O.V.A. 2, and N.O.V.A.3. It sends out a blue wave through your hand that blows away enemies this does slight damage and is good for large groups of enemies. A good tip during Campaign is to stand in an angle so that you blow enemies off of cliffs, or into lava. Also, one can exploit game mechanics to attack enemies through obstacles that would block bullets. In N.O.V.A 3, Kal Wardin used this on the first mission to blow a Volterite off a building from a window. This kind of explains one of the Shockwave's main functions. EMP: The Electro-Magnetic Pulse is in N.O.V.A. and N.O.V.A.2. It does exactly what it says it does, it shoots an energy pulse that disables any digitally controlled equippement. If shot at a soldier or walker (Shock trooper/Heavy Demon), all weapon/equipment they are carrying will cease functioning, like protective armour, rifles, handguns, energy weapons, and any other equipement it has with it. The EMP will not harm or kill the person inside the armor, but any external armour or equipement will cease to function temporarily. Melee disc: The Melee disc is not really a suit power but it does use energy from the suit. The Melee disc is in N.O.V.A 2 and 3. Wardin picks it up from a Volterite Skull Crusher's body while sabotaging a Human-Volterite Alliance War Factory in N.O.V.A. 2. In N.O.V.A. 3, Kal does not use it Campaign, but the player can use it in Multiplayer. A button with a razor saw appears next to the Fire button when the user stands close to an enemy player. Slow time: The slow time power is used in N.O.V.A 2 and N.O.V.A.3. Kal gains acess to this power when he searches for the Ring of Apocalypse in the Judger Base on Scorpius. It is a crystal developed by the Judgers, it projects a Time Dilation field around the user so that he/she has more time to think before acting. Meanwhile, people and objects around him/her slow down because of the effects of the time dilation field. In N.O.V.A.3, it is available when you start the game. Paralyze: Paralyze is an ability featured in all three N.O.V.A. games. It is used to encase an enemy in yellow energy for about 4.5 seconds. Surprisingly, the thugs take damage in N.O.V.A. 3, while the rest of the enemies, including Volterites and Dominion forces, do not take damage when this ability is used upon them. Headgear The Helmet is a piece of technology itself. It has a large Heads Up Display (HUD) which shows Ammo and explosive supply, the individual's health, shield strength, orientation (gravitational field required), EMP recharge status,Planetary/vehicle/Starchart Maps, Navigational compass, and all suit powers (EMP, Melee disc and Slow time). The HUD also has an enhanced display for weapons with scopes (the sniper rifle) it displays the range of the target mainly, but it also shows the scope's maximum and minimum range. The HUD has a Aim-Assist system. The Aim Asssist System (AAS) can track the movements of a target for medium distances, provided that there is a Target-lock and that the user isn't moving at the same time. It also has a target identification system. The crosshairs turn red if they are placed on a target. The HUD also has a grenade indicator. If an enemy throws a grenade the suit can sense it and show a warning on the HUD. Elite.png Elite Helmet.png Elite body.png Elite arm.png Elite hand.png Elite Leg.png Category:Weapons Category:N.O.V.A.